The hunger games and the tributes
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Okay, there is a list of tributes for you to pick from, select the most interesting, tell me in a review then I will start writing it. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to write a hunger games story, but first of all I NEED the tributes. I will give you some possibilities then you can review, either selecting some of the possibilities or ideas of you own. The more reviews we get the faster the first chapter is up.**

* * *

Possibilities;

District 12 girls;

Khrina- from the seam, seventeen years old, hunts in the woods a lot, strong, mother and father dead left to look after family. She has accidentally killed some one in the woods once, thinking they where a dear then left them.

Tulip-A merchents child, strongly against hunting, loves animals, very popular and rich. 13 years old.

Sarah-From the seam, but has got an alright sum of money. very Small and weak, 12 years old.

Tara-Merchants child, eighteen, good at climbing but no allowed to. Best friend is a boy called Wrenwick.

District 12 boys;

Wrenwick-Merchants child, seventeen, very good fighter, strong, best friend Tara.

Tomsen-From the seam, very poor, sister died of starvation, can't hunt, scavenges for food. Once was good fighter now to weak to

Will-Father killed in an accident, which has made him afraid to go outdoors, loves to sing with mockingjays, only twelve.

Ryan-Merchants child, hunter, strong, brave, cocky, bully, eighteen.

District 11 girls;

Zsa-zsa- Rich, parents farmers, can't fight though. Fourteen.

Rose-No money or food, mother dead and father doesn't work, twelve years old.

Petal-Lives on the streets, no family, no friends, nearly dead, eats berries she finds, very wise, seventeen.

Karnip- Very posh and rich, in love with linden, very good at archery. sixteen

District 11 boys;

Linden-Very rich, in love with Karnip, good at hand to hand combat. Sixteen.

Rinse-Very kind and funny, not much money, very brave

Sundray- Hates his life, wants to die, weak, no family, fifteen.

Syd-Poor, big family, knows all about foods twelve.

District 10 girls;

Finge-Rich, small family, twelve.

sindy-Poor, big family, good fighter, wants to volunteer because she thinks she can win, nasty, eighteen.

District 10 boys;

Detrie-In love with sindy, but sindy does not love him. Rich, seventeen.

Wisel-Poor, gets into fights, lives on the streets, kind, fourteen.

District 9 girls;

Sian-nasty, strong, cruel, rich, tough, hates her life, fifteen.

Gleam-Strong, rich, mayors daughter, twelve.

District 9 girls;

Shine-weak, can't walk far because her mother tried to kill her but ended up damaging her leg. seventeen.

Lila-Shine's sister, UN-loved, weak, can't move her neck well as her mother tried to kill her too. fourteen.

District 9 boys;

John-Rich, good at hunting, good family, nasty, strong, fifteen.

Edward-Rich, Nice, good looking, good with words,eighteen.

District 8 girls;

Mia-Twelve years old, kind, nature-loving, honest.

Lia-Mia's older sister, motherly, eighteen, kind too.

District 8 boys;

Sam- Strange, no friends, kind but not understood, fast, strong, fourteen.

liel-Posh, mayors son, seventeen.

District seven girls;

Charlotte-tough, wants to know what killing someone feels like, sixteen.

Lilly-hates watching the hunger games, and wants to rebel against the Capitol, fourteen.

District 7 boys;

Thomas-poor, lives on the streets, everyone hates him. Fifteen.

Kimilar-Posh, evil, hates every one who has more money than him. seventeen.

District 6 girls;

Sarah-lee-Kind hearted, Lot's of friends, is pregnant, eighteen.

Billie-joe-Young, ugly, poor, loves her family, no friends, twelve.

District 6 boys;

Tim-tough, hunts, sells cakes, sixteen.

Jim-Poor, weak, hates killing things, fifteen.

District 5 girls;

Lola-Clever, writes a diary, hates the capitol, does not want anyone she knows to get .

Fee-dropped out of school, lives on the streets with her seven younger sisters, no mother or father. Eighteen.

District 5 boys;

Waylen-Loves his family, very rich, very wise, loves the hunger games, fourteen.

Dale-Hates his family, wants to run away from his district, sixteen.

District 4 girls;

Nee-nee- Strong, brave, acts like a boy, loves to climb up things and shoot birds from the sky, thirteen.

Laura-Cowardly, weak, beautiful, fifteen.

District 4 boys;

Wane-Got a bad past, nearly killed his entire family, seventeen.

Shane-Rich, clever, gets bullied, lives on boat, twelve.

District 3 girls;

Lucy-Wants to volunteer, really skill full and making things, fourteen.

daisy-Young, respects her family, loves her friends, doesn't know you die in the hunger games, she thinks It's affects on TV and you get a life in the capitol when you 'die' twelve.

District 3 boys;

James- No teeth as he had an accident, seventeen.

Willie- Very good hunter, sixteen.

District 2 girls;

Jill-Love's killing animals, does not want to volunteer, but wants to get picked, eighteen.

Jullie-Jill's cousin, loves animals and people, loves her district, twelve.

District 2 boys;

Charlie- Tough, hates his life, hates his district, hates everything, wants to go in the games and kill himself, fourteen.

Ant- Looks after a large family, likes the games and would love to volunteer, fifteen.

District 1 girls;

Zelda-Wants to volunteer, could not feed her family, so killed her sister, wants to show everyone she can win, seventeen.

Bea-Wants to voulenteer, got lots of money but wants more, fifteen.

District 1 boys;

Graham-Thinks he can win, dreams about his first kill, fourteen.

Winsden-Rich, does not mind if he gets picked, strong, seventeen.

* * *

**Please comment in saying who you would like, when I get about 6+ reivews I will start writing the first chapter and put the tributes up. Or you can send suggestions in of a new tribute. Hope you enjoy, I will start writing soon :) review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are the tributes I picked, some are new and some are your ideas. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm going to start writing now so the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully today. Okay hope you like my choices. **

R&R

* * *

District 12-

Sarah and Will,

District 11-

Petal and Rinse,

District 10-

Sindy and detrie,

district 9-

Shine and Edward,

District 8-

Mia and Vicuna Worthins (District 8 male, 13 years old)-Small, with dark hair and gray eyes. His hair isn't really messy, but it's relatively long. Comes from a very poor family, with his mother dead and his father an alcoholic. He had 5 siblings, but 3 were killed in varying circumstances. His father, though not a bad person, would often become abusive after his extreme drinking binges. Vicuna was left to fend for himself, and closed himself up to the outside world. He doesn't talk much, and refuses to do anything except on his own terms. But if he's forced to, he won't complain. He'd just...accept it. He's not afraid to kill, if he needed to, whether it be animal or human. He's proficient with the dagger, and isn't bad with a sword, but any large weapon is a little clumsy on him. The token from his district is a small, wool, complex woven bracelet from his grandmother's best friend's employer's daughter. (suggestion)

district 7-

Lilly, Kimilar,

District 6-

Sarah-Lee and Tim,

District 5-

Waylen and Lola,

District 4-

Nee-nee and Finley, a bit of a flirt, smooth, blonde hair and blue eyes, has a 'charm,' middle class, eighteen (my new idea)

District 2-

Daisy and Willie,

District 1-

Zelda and Graham

* * *

**Okay, here are the tributes, I'll start writing the first chapter now, I'll start with district 1. Hope you like the choice, if you dont please tell me in the review. If you have any more suggestions I may alter the list lightly. I will adapt a lot more on the characters, I only did a quick note but you will find out more. If you have any ideas for there personality, please tell me. Thanks.**


	3. Zelda's POV

**A/N: This is the first chapter, Zelda's from district 1's POV. I am going to edit and stuff, If I get reviews. I hope you enjoy and I will do Graham's next. If you want any changes on the tribute list (from district 2 or higher) please let me know. Please review, If I get 5 or more for this chapter, I will continue. So R&R people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games,,,Yet!  
**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

I wake up, the sheets are rough and itchy against my skin. I raise my hands to my temples, as if I'm refreshing my mind, and then I breath out deeply. The cold air swims out my mouth, and is replaced with warm. I close my eyes, trying to remember where I am, what day it is.  
I prop myself up on my left, flimsy elbow. The sun light is leaking It's way onto our bed. The floor is filled with an abundance of clothes, shoes, jewellery-which my mother collected in her lifetime, and books. The bed is empty, but through glass window in the door, I can see a dark silhouette; long hair which resting on their shoulders. A broken nose and big lips. The hair line is unmistakeably my fathers. He is wresting against the pine wood door, afraid to come in maybe. Last night I told him the truth. I told him about his favourite daughter, Ella. Last week she was murdered, and last night, I told him the name of the murderer. It was me, I plummeted that knife in her back. It makes sense though, at least to me. Seen as though It's me who has to pay for all the food, gather all the berries and herbs, I can't feed her, as well as training for the games. I have it all planed out, I am volunteering today, I'm seventeen, and I know I can do it. I have been training since I was thirteen years old. When my family thought I was collecting herbs, I used to go down to the valley, so I could train for the games.  
So I came to the conclusion, one of us, me or Ella has to go. And seen as though she is no help, what so ever with the food, she went. But I told father, when I win the games, he can have all the money in the world. So really I've done him a favour. He just has not seen it that way, yet.

I climb out of bed, I bang my feet on the floor loudly. For the sake of making sure father knows that I'm up. He opens the door, still unsure of if he should come in. His eyes are puffy and red. He has been crying recently.

"Listen, Zell," he says smoothly,

"Father, your clueless inside. I'm sure, when you were young, you wanted to volunteer, too."

"I didn't, you would have to be mad, but yet everyone does it," he says, trailing off.

"Dad, It's not a choice, I won't be a killer, I'll be a career," I say smiling,

"But aren't you already a killer, for killing Ella? Or was It just a bit of mid afternoon training?" Father snaps back,

"You cant say that I felt good about killing her, but were would we be if I didn't?"

"A lot happier," he yells,

"I wouldn't of got as much training in, the hunger games is relying on district 1, this year, we are the best, we are the most amazing in the hole of Panem,"

"Don't go that far," my father says rolling his eyes,

"Is this 'cos of Elisa?" I ask. My fathers sister, Elisa, was reaped for the games, when she was just twelve. He was seventeen at the time. She died in the arena, but I'd rather die in battle then at home. It makes her a grate person. "Father, you need to forget. You are never in the hunger games spirit, this is a time of honer and joy, you need to pull together," I demand.

"I've never understood you, your just like them, the ones who kill randomly in the arena," I shake my head numbly at him,

"Let me live my life, I'm getting dressed now, then I'll do a bit of morning training before going down to reaping," I say, brushing past on my way out of the bedroom, to the bathroom.

I dress in my black, tight leggings, with a long purple top. It has designs of birds on the front, but I don't take much notice. I think it belonged to my mother, but she's not here now, so it doesn't matter. I comb my long, curly, summer blonde hair. Then I plat it neatly, all the way down my back, I let it swing loosely. I wear one of the diamond necklaces we had before we were poor. Mother used to work with the jewels, put them on bracelets and things, but then she died, and we lost all our money, as father refuses to work. We still have some of the jewels left, but we refuse to trade them in as they are too important to us. Anyway within a few weeks we will be eating of money. The only hitch, is killing the careers, I will have to do it while they are sleeping, if they do not die in battle.  
I walk out the house, saying goodbye to father.

Outside the white sun beams on me,

"Ah," I say under my breath. I walk down the bridal path. Where we live in district 1, is on the other end of town, near a few bushes which grow berries and exotic fruits. There is a strip of meadow which blooms beautiful flowers too.  
As I cut of the path, and trample across the field a pick up a bouquet of daisies. After walking through the meadow for five minutes, you come up to a row of houses, all with red doors. I walk up to the sixth house along and knock on the window. Lucy answers, her hair is wrapped in a towel, drying.

"Zelda," She exclaims, her face lighting up.

"Lucy, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," she says, stepping aside to let me in.

"How you feeling 'bout reaping then?"

"Don't know, I think I will volunteer next year though, just 'cos I'll be older, and It's my last year," She explains,

"Ooh, nice, I'm volunteering today, so we will both be victors in time," I smile.

"Your so confident,"

"We'll I've been training all my life for this, I can take people out no problem, just how to do it," I smile,

"How does your father feel about that?"

"Well, just because he lost Elisa due to the games, doesn't mean he has to hate the games. I mean, she was only twelve. He's never happy during reaping time, though. But he should be, It's not anything bad. It's a celebration, really. Remembering the rebels, If we did not have the games it would be crazy, people fighting on the streets. All it is, is a bit of security, to show you what the capitol do for you. They created Panem, against all odds, rose out of the ashes for our guidance, the least we can do is celebrate it once a year. I mean we don't want the dark days back, do we? And if everyone had fathers attitude, we would end up like district 13." I explain, Lucy nods in agreement.

"I think you will be a great career," she smiles,

"You to, for next year, and you'll get loads of sponsors, I know you will," I say, "Will we still be friends, when I live in the victors village?" I ask,

"Course, how do you feel about it, leaving home?"

"Excited," I giggle, "At the end of the day, I'm not doing it for the fame or the money, even though I do like the sound of my names in lights, I'm doing it for district 1, I'm doing it for Panem," I say, getting lost in my imagination. Lucy laughs, and so do I. I stare into her eyes for a while they are smiling at her,

"You won't kill the young kids though, will you?"

"Not without reason, if one attacks me, I will have no choice, but I won't go looking for them,"

"Good, oh, and you look really pretty,"

"Thanks, I think the purple brings out my eyes," I say, pointing to different points on the T-shirt.

"It does, whose top is it?" She asks curiously. I look down at the floor and time freezes,

"Mothers," I choke out,

"Ooh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I say, repetitively shaking my head.

"Lucy," calls Lucy's mother,

"Yeah?" she replies smoothly,

"You need to get ready, It's twelve now, I want to be down there by half one,"

"Okay," Lucy yells back. She shoots me a look which does not need explaining, she's wishing me good luck, but also telling me to get out her house.

When It's finally time to head down to reaping, I slowly trail behind groups of people. I may be coming back, but I will be a woman when I do, not a girl.

I group up in the town square with the seventeen year old girls. Our escort, Sympia, is trying to copy of Caesar Flickerman. By the different coloured hair for each reaping. This year she has gone for a midnight purple. The purplle you see on special summer nights, when the pinkness of the evening sky is drowned into the night, and you are left with the strange purple colour.  
The mayor, mayor Linston, has his little speech, before handing over to Sympia.

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour," She says clearly in the stupid Capitol accent. "Laddies first." She walks up to the large glass bowl and dives her hand deep, deep in to the bottom. Just as she is about to pull it out, something hits me. I know I have to get there first, get there and say I volunteer, what happens If I'm to late. What if some one gets in before me? Before I can think any more, I scream,

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute," I run up to the front.

"Please can I read the name, first?" Sympia says, frustration building up in her eyes.

"Shimmer Wine," she says clearly, before a pin can drop I burst in,

"I volunteer," Normally, the volunteering system goes by the first one to say 'they volunteer' sometimes. It can get confusing.

"Shimmer please come forth, just for a second," I can see the petrified thirteen year old, confused whether to come to up the stage or not. I stand at the front too. Shimmer passes me and up onto the stage, "Any volunteers?" she asks, rolling her eyes at me. Before it can register in any one's head, Shimmer is back with her friends and I am on the stage as a tribute. Blinded by cameras.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now if I get 5 reviews I will continue, so please review, Thanks. **


End file.
